


Alpha

by Solstices



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Almost all camp camp characters appear at some point, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arizona (OC) - Freeform, Both idiots love each other but don't realize it, Cringe, F/M, Gwen keeps having nightmares, Maya (OC) - Freeform, Nora (OC) - Freeform, Not all characters are mentioned, Poker, Werewolf Chaos Ensures, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, Will eventually have ocs, alpha council, awooooooo, but we wont talk about that, mmm gwenvid content, multi chapter fic, no beta we die like men, read to find out what happens, this sucks but whatever, will post more as soon as I write something good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstices/pseuds/Solstices
Summary: The shadow now reveals itself to be a strong, muscular wolf with arctic blue eyes that glare through her soul. Long, silky fur light blonde fur covers their body, with their husky tail looking tail going straight up. Their pointed nose looks straight at Gwen, almost as it is smelling her fear. It bears its teeth, straight white daggers ready to harm her.She felt paralyzed, almost catatonic at this point. Fear flowed through her veins as she trembled lightly. She panics as the wolf gets closer and a sharp pain starts on her arm. She pulls the pain closer to her, and she closes her eyes at the impending doom. She hears the wolf’s growl as he lunges towards her. A sharp flash of pain and white light, and it’s gone.“Gwen!”
Relationships: David & Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! few notes before we begin. This is my first fic and it's bad, but bare with me. It will get better, I promise. Also, some of this is inspired by "Sing for Me" In the Overwatch fandom by a whole bunch of people. Go check it out after you read this! This is not beta read, but whatever. Want to talk to me/ask me questions about the fic? Check me out on tumblr at @campcampfanfan
> 
> Enjoy my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic!

Gwen ran through the dark forest, her breathing labored and her amethyst eyes wide. The moon shines down on her twine colored skin as it prickles with goosebumps, and her legs propel her forward. She had to get out of her. Things were coming. Things that she didn’t know what they were, only that they were bad. Gwen tumbled over a broken branch which propels her forward into the mud. The muck covers her uniform and her face, but she doesn’t care. She has to warn the kids.She has to tell David. David.

Gwen stops and turns around. Where was he? Could he have been hurt? What if something had happened? She shakes her head out of it. He couldn’t be. He was at camp with the kids, safe and sound. 

A growl gets her back running again. Right, something is still chasing her. Her heart pounds in her chest, and she pants for breath. Her orbs catch something, and she realizes she is almost there. Camp Campbell is right in front of her, in all it’s faded glory. 

“David!” She calls, crying out for her best friend.

The quiet of the night overwhelms her as she rushes up to the wooden mess hall, kicking open the door. Dust flies out into the dim yellow light of the lamps, and Gwen stares at the empty room. Everything looks long abandoned, as if no one was there for years. She turns around to move out of the doorway, but the noise of light footsteps interrupts her.

“Max? Is that you? Are you trying some prank or something…?” Her voice trails off, backing into the cabin.

There is no answer, only louder sounds until she sees the figure. Pale yellow fur fills her vision, and fear overwhelms her. She stops in her tracks, her legs unable to move. She crosses her arms, gripping the top part of them. 

“You…” She murmurs, despair dripping into her voice.

The shadow now reveals itself to be a strong, muscular wolf with arctic blue eyes that glare through her soul. Long, silky fur light blonde fur covers their body, with their husky tail looking tail going straight up. Their pointed nose looks straight at Gwen, almost as it is smelling her fear. It bears its teeth, straight white daggers ready to harm her.

She felt paralized, almost catatonic at this point. Fear flowed through her veins as she trembled lightly. She panics as the wolf gets closer and a sharp pain starts on her arm. She pulls the pain closer to her, and she closes her eyes at the impending doom. She hears the wolf’s growl as he lunges towards her. A sharp flash of pain and white light, and it’s gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gwen!”

Gwen gasps a deep breath as she sits upright, her heart racing. Sea green eyes look into hers, and someone’s hands grab onto her shoulders. She takes a deep breath as she looks around the room. Two beds, two computers, one David. She feels herself relax. She’s here at Camp Campbell, and David is here too. 

“Are you ok? You were crying out in your sleep,” David’s eyes are full of concern as she gapes at him.

Gwen simply just nods, touching the fading mark on her arm. Her voice cracks as she speaks, breathing deeply.

“It was just a stress dream. It was…” Her voice breaks, and she grabs her arm.

David’s nod is full of understanding as he looks at her arm too. It had been almost two weeks since she was bit by the wolf in town. Thirteen stitches and three days off resting were all well and good, but nothing had been done about her anxiety. When she had returned back to her regular camp work, the nightmares had begun. This was the fifth time it had returned.

“Again? I’m so sorry,” David apologizes, running a hand through his fiery orange hair.

Gwen simply raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you apologizing? I was the one who has been waking you up,” She murmurs, her eyes darting every way but David.

David just makes a small sound at that remark. He pulls Gwen into a tight hug, eyes squeezing tight. Gwen makes a little yelp, but relentless and wraps her arms around him. 

“Don’t you ever think you are disturbing me, ok?” He pushes her back, his arms remaining on her forearm.

Gwen simply just nods, her eyes staring down at his hands. The warmth that comes off of them puts her at ease. She takes another heavy breath, letting herself relax. Her shoulders fall, her heather eyes staring up at the affectionate face in front of her. David’s porcelain skin was illuminated by the outside light. Small freckles dabbled his face and his smile was turned into an unusual frown.

A loud knock interrupts her train of thought as she sees a small boy trudge into the room. David’s face is immediately replaced by a smile. 

“Max!” He grins, turning towards the camper.

Max just scoffs at him, glaring right at them.

“When you’re done making out, can we please do something not completely boring today? I need new ideas to make your lives miserable, and something new might spark it,” Max snarks, pulling out David’s phone from his pocket.

Gwen sighs, getting up from her bed. She rubs her temples for a second before turning back to David.

“Can you handle the campers while I get ready?” She asks, jabbing her thumb towards Max.

David nods, escorting Max out of the cabin and closing the creaky door behind him. Gwen sighs as she throws on her shirt, grumbling to herself as settles through her dream. It wasn’t that she was afraid of wolves now, she just hated that the same wolf came into her dreams every night. The same crystal blue eyes agonized her every night, and she just wished it would stop. Gwen opened up the only thing keeping her sane her, and threw two pills into her mouth. Soon enough she would feel better, no longer remembering the horror in such detail. She slammed open the cabin door, now fully dressed and ready for whatever hell the day would bring. She trekked off towards the mess hall, her anxieties all arguing in her head.

I think I’m going insane, She thinks.

As she opens the wood door, the sound of yelling wakes her right up. Right. She has things to do, people to take care off, and everything that could go wrong, will. It was almost as if the camp was cursed or something. 

“Gwen! Alright, I think today we could do a card game camp. How do you feel about that?” He smiles, holding a clipboard to her face. 

“Sounds good,” She looks at the paper attached to the board.

“I have to go out to get the things on the list. Mind watching the campers for me?” David asks, tilting the list towards her, revealing groceries.

Gwen smiles lightly and nods, turning to the mess of campers. She clears her throat, and cups her hands around her mouth.

“Alright campers, we are playing card games! You are all going to gather round, and I am going to teach you how to play poker,” She sits down, catching a deck of cards thrown by Max.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you going to go or not?” Nerris asks, turning towards Harrison with a glare.

Harrison just rolls his eyes, placing down a playing card onto a pile in the middle. It turns up as a spade of 5, and he grins towards the other campers. He pushes his nutmeg brown hair out of his eyes, then waves his hand over his card. Sparks fly, and it soon turns into an eight of spades.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Nikki exclaims, throwing down her deck.

Gwen had just simply rolled her amethyst colored eyes, then focused back on her own deck. 

“Yeah! Harrison, change it back!” Nerris hisses, throwing down her cards as well.

The other campers all exclaim remarks at Harrison until Gwen finally shuts them down.

“Alright, alright. Harrison, change the card back. It’s not fair to the other campers, and I want to keep this game moving.” Gwen says, leaning back in her chair.

Harrison just grumbles something, then waves his hand over the card again. It shifts back, and the card game soon continues much to Gwen’s dismay. There were so many other things Gwen would rather be doing right now. She could be writing “Lizards of Love” fanfiction in her cabin bed drinking an iced coffee with her music blaring. She could be watching “Allen” and eating ice cream. Hell,she would even rather be watching “Rob Boss” with David right now, and she only did that when she really needed a break from the chaos. It was her day to watch the kids while David went out for a few hours, so she didn’t really want to complain. Plus, it was only far. Although now, she was regretting her decision. 

“Ha ha! Got you now! Spades!” Preston grins, laying down an eight of diamonds.

Everyone else groans, and Preston lays down his final card. They all lay down their cards in a huff. 

“That’s a wrap, campers. Everyone to their tents,” Gwen states, getting up to put away her deck of cards.

The campers are all hesitant, but they go anyway. The door clatters behind them as they leave. Gwen just sighs as she sees the agents of chaos walk out of the room. She feels exhausted, but she still has to stay awake. She just has to wait until David comes back. Gwen knows it won’t be long, but she is also aware of just how long it feels to her. She has barely slept the past few days and she realizes coffee is not good for her, but she can feel her eyes dropping ever so slightly. Gwen grabs the skin on her arm, holding it tightly until a sharp pain wakes her up. She ever so slightly shakes, getting up to move to the kitchen.

“Just a few more minutes,” She mumbles to herself, her steps dragging behind her.

She goes to the small fridge and opens the freezer door. A cold blast of air hits her face and she reaches for a few ice cubes in the back. She closes it quickly and moves back to the table. She almost collapses, then places the frozen water on her twine colored skin. The shock wakes her up again.

The sound of footsteps make her feel better. She turns towards the door as it opens, and a redhead steps through. 

“David!” Gwen grins, getting up to greet him.

He smiles at her, throwing his coat aside. He sits down next to her, laying his head on the table. He curled up into the wood, almost tucking into himself. Whenever he would do this,he was particularly stressed about something. Gwen had seen it before once after Parents Day, but hadn’t really said anything about it since.

“Missed me CBFL?” He chuckles, covering his head with his arms.

Gwen simply just nods, her eyelids half closed at this point.

“Did something happen while you were out?” She smirks, laying her head down next to him.

David makes a small moaning sound, and that answers Gwen’s question. 

“Yeah. You know that guy who works at the market that has that handlebar mustache?” He asks.

Gwen signaled yes, already knowing what an absolute pain he is.

“Well, I waited thirty minutes in line only to be told I couldn’t check out because I had eleven items in the ten item lane. I had to put something back, and then my card declined! What a load of hooey that was,” David groans, lightly slamming his head into the table.

Gwen puts a hand on his back, patting it softly.

“Carefully with your language there, Camp Man.” Gwen jokes.

“Plus, for a small abandoned town, it sure had a lot of traffic,” David continues, chuckling lightly.

Gwen doesn’t even respond, but David knows she is still listening.

“Are you tired? How were the campers?” David buzzes lightly, picking up his head.

Gwen shoots a look in his direction. Her amethyst eyes lock onto his sea green ones, and she raises one eyebrow. She can see his face turning concerned, glancing down at the almost completely melted ice cubes on her skin.

“That bad,huh?” David snickers.

Gwen moves her head up and down groggily. David now puts his right hand on her shoulder, and uses the other to move the ice cubs of her skin.

“Let’s just say I regret teaching those spawns of satan card games,” Gwen groans, resting her head on her arms.

David just shakes his heads, his eyes full of sympathy. He turns towards the door, pale moonlight shining through it. He looks up through the glass, and sees the bright stars and the orb of the night. His face almost goes catatonic, and he turns towards Gwen again. His eyes have a fearful look to them, and his skin now looks pale.

“Tonight’s the full moon?” He asks, getting up from his seat.

Gwen signals yes, and he just stares at her.She raises her eyebrows as he gets up, dragging her back towards the cabin. He rushes inside, and puts her on her bed. Once he removes his hand, it leaves a small red mark. Gwen makes a small noise as David leaves, but he turns around and sets her back. 

“Stay here, ok? Tonight is dangerous, and I can’t lose you,” He sighs, sea green eyes staring through her.

“What do you mean tonight is dangerous? It’s a regular night! What are you, a werewolf?” She asks, half joking.

He shakes his head no quickly, but it was way too fast to be serious. He sends her a small glare that clearly says, Don’t question it.

“What about you? Where are you going to go?” She says, grabbing at his arm.

He shakes her off, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I will be fine, but you might not. Stay here, ok?”

Gwen watches as David runs off, fiery hair trailing behind him. Her mind begins to ramble to her, her anxieties coming back. She trusts David, but she knows if something is dangerous to her, it’s dangerous to him. There was something David wasn’t telling her, and she needed to find out. Gwen scowls, grabbing her jean jacket out of her closet and her phone. She quickly outs the coat on, and stares at the door.

Somethings not right. I’m going to have to figure out what it is. Gwen reflects, opening up the squeaky door. 

And with that, Gwen ran off into the night.


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we finally see some werewolf action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is! Don't expect two chapter in a row anymore. I just had some inspiration from a dram I had last night, and I ended up writing it out this morning. I didn't revise it or anything. Enjoy this exposition (?) chapter!

There were so many things Gwen would rather do than be in the middle of the forest right now. She could be reading fanfiction, eating some ramen, or literally doing anything other than being in a creepy forest looking for her co-counselor. Pain burned in her stomach, and her blood ran with anxiety. It was cold and dark, the path only illuminated by her small flashlight. Twisted trees, humid air, and footsteps covered the path ahead, and she knew she had to go that way. Those tracks were most certainly David’s. He wore fancy hiking boots every time he walked through the forest.

“Makes it easy to walk in the mud!” He explained, grinning, when she had asked.

At least it makes him easier to track, Gwen thought, stepping over a broken branch. 

She wished anyone else could do this, but she knew she was the only one who could. She would never allow the campers out in the woods in the dark. That would lead to so many injuries and lawsuits, it’s horrific to even think about. Gwen would never want that to happen. Quartermaster also was out of the question. Who knows what kind of chaos he would cause? He was shady as all hell, infuriating, and cryptic. He would either end up killing someone or something. The lawsuit on that would be terrible as well. Plus, someone had to watch the camp, and if it was up to her, she would prefer someone who could protect the kids. Gwen had no experience fighting at all. Quartermaster, on the other hand, has traps set up all over camp. Every time there had been a bear or racoon attack, Quartermaster had promptly killed whatever had dared to enter the campgrounds. So that left Campbell.

Gwen rolled her eyes. As if Cameron would ever care about the kids. If she paid him, he might care.Or maybe, just maybe, he would care a little bit about someone else for once. Gwen laughed out loud at that one. He would never actually do that. Hell would freeze over before Campbell would stop cooking up schemes and do something out of charity. 

The sudden disappearance of tracks made Gwen stop. David’s clothes and shoes had been scattered, and his shirt was slightly torn. 

“Holy Shit…” Gwen murmured.

She picked up the pieces of clothing, running her fingers over the cloth. The Camp Campbell t-shirt was ever so faded, and the tear widened as she touched it. She neatly folded the clothes, setting them down near a tree. She turned towards where there were small marks in mud. Mud. Gwen groaned aloud. If there was one thing Gwen hated, she hated mud. It was frustratingly sticky and impossible to get off. She debated on what she could do. She could walk straight through the mud, get her boots dirty, or…

Gwen moved her bare foot up out of the mud. It stuck to her foot in ways she hated, but she hated ruining her boots more. It made it easier for her to move anyways. As she crossed the mud, she groaned with each step.

“Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting,” Gwen whimpers, trying to balance on the slippery surface.  
She sees the ending of the mud, and she jumps towards the dry ground. She sighs in relief, throwing her shoes on the ground. Gwen makes a sound of disgust as she stares at her dirt covered feet. She shakes her head. Not the time.

She continues forward, watching the small marks that look weirdly familiar. Gwen squats down, touching the dents in the forest floor. The mark appears to look like a paw print. It resembles a dog’s paw, but a bit larger.

At least tracking camp came in handy, Gwen thinks.

She keeps on walking, losing herself in her head. It made her miserable to just be in the forest. The uncertainty, the animals, and the overgrown grasses has alway freaked her out. It looked so… untouched. Like no one had ever been there before. It made her shiver. The trees loomed over her, roots touching her bare feet. She was sure she had blisters scarring her feet. Brambles covered the ground where she was walking, and it hid some of the grass underneath.

David would love this place. He was all about greenery and camping, and living in the woods. It really surprised her that someone would want to live in a place like here. There were all kinds of hazards, including poison ivy, thorny brackens, and all kinds of other things Gwen didn’t even want to think about. The different shades of green looked all the same to her, as it would to any other city person.

Gwen had grown up in New York City, so it was rare for her to find dense forest. It was near impossible, in fact. She lived smack dab in the middle of Manhattan, right by the upper east side. She had always loved living there. The apartment lights that lit up the night when you couldn’t see, the exciting colors of advertisement and stores, the busy noise in the background, it was all home to her. She loved the concrete jungle and all of its imperfections. She might have lived there, but she often did travel with her father on tour.Gwen had begun to love life on the road, traveling with her father from one big city to another. It always made her feel energized to step back into civilization, away from the horrors of the forest.

Right now she missed her small, cramped apartment more than anything. She lived in the city nearby the camp, renting a small five room home. It was very basic, but she couldn’t get much more with the little money she had at the moment. She wouldn’t move back in with her parents either. That was completely out of the question, and a bad idea. 

The sudden sound of an animal growling snapped her back to reality. She stopped instantly, anxiety taking over. She gently turned her head, as almost if she moved too quickly, she would be attacked. Her bottom lip quivered, taking a small step forward to see what made the noise. A single bush surrounded where the previous prints multiplied, and trees blocked the rest of the way. She shifted forward, moving the small branches, to reveal to animals fighting.

Gwen’s amethyst eyes rested on two wolves, one auburn, one pale blonde, attacking each other. The auburn one was on the bottom, clearly marked with bloody scars. The pale blonde one was kneeling, waiting to attack again. Fear struck Gwen’s face again as she realized who the blonde wolf was. Them. The same wolf that plagued her nightmares was right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. She should run, she should scream, she should get out of there. But she couldn’t. She was frozen in place, stuck as she watched blood fly out of both wolves. 

Snarls fell out of both wolves, and one turned towards her. The aquamarine eyes set on her, to which she screams. The auburn turns toward her as well, and it’s eyes widen at the sight. The blonde monster dashes towards her, hitting her with it’s sharp, dangerous claws. Pain sears through her body as she closes her eyes. But then, she feels something. Something odd replaces her pain, and it’s something she can’t describe. She almost feels nauseous, but with a twist. Her stomach churns as she stops like a deer in headlights, opening her eyes to see what is happening. The fiery red wolf leaps onto the blonde’s back, biting so hard that the blonde retreats away from the other. 

The russet colored hound waits in front of Gwen, his body ready to pounce. Green eyes look forward as he jumps into a snarling match with the other, both tumbling to regain dominance. Gwen chokes on her breath as she feels something change. Something bad is happening, but she just can’t figure out what. Angst overwhelms her as she watches the two wolves fight again, and she feels her vision becoming blurry. 

The auburn wolf eventually overwhelms the blonde, sending them running into the forest. The remaining wolf turns toward Gwen, tilting his head. He pads over, nuzzling her neck ever so slightly. Gwen lets out a pant as she grips her side in pain. She can feel something in her changing, almost as if she was transforming. The wolf sits down, and awaits for her to do something.

“Go!” She shouts at the wolf, doubling over with pain into herself.

Whatever is happening, she is trying her best to fight. She knows something is wrong, and this shouldn’t be happening. Her amethyst orbs look up into the wolf’s aquamarine green ones. An unanswered question rests in them. 

What are you waiting for?

Gwen takes a deep breath, and lets go of her sides. She lets the change begin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen’s body curls in on herself, feeling the warm rays of the sun beam down on her. It feels so nice to be able to rest in the sunlight, with no one around to disturb her. It made her feel full of warmth, and her body rested on what felt like the softest mattress she had ever rested on. She smiles to herself as she rests ever so quietly, bliss filling her veins.

“Heya, Gwen. Sleep well?” 

Gwen turns over to what is clearly David’s voice. His soft cheer often woke her up for the day, so it wasn’t too unusual for him to be talking this early. She opens her eyes softly, only to reveal that she is not in her cabin. Instead, she is laying next to a bare naked David with two fluffy wolf ears and a silky tail wrapped around his legs. Gwen shuffles back, closing her eyes at the sight.

“Ah! What the fuck?! Put some clothes on!” She demands, shielding her eyes towards the ground.

“Oh, sorry, but that’s going to be a day trip back to camp,” He apologizes, covering up what he can.

Gwen rolls her eyes, but stops once she remembers what she had just seen. She looks up at David’s two sets of ears, and practically gasps.

“Ok, I might be going insane, but are those wolf ears…?” She trails off, simply staring at him now.

David shakes his head no, then begins to pick at the grass. His eyes run down to the ground, his face now as red as a tomato. He coughs, sending a look her way. Gwen raises an eyebrow towards him. She looks down,seeing that she is bare naked as well, and her hands immediately cover herself.

“You perv! What the hell did you do?!” Gwen gasps, turning a dark shade of red.

“I didn’t do anything, I promise! It was your transformation, you grew out of your clothes!” David squeaks, throwing his hands up to protect himself.

“My what? What the hell do you mean?” She asks, glaring at her coworker.

David turns toward her, his eyes resting on her face. He points toward her lightly, still using one hand to protect himself for if he might get hit with something. 

Gwen stops, her face going dull as she sees a long, matted fur in a red oxide color trailing off to the side. She reaches up to the top of her head where she feels two fluffy wolf ears resting. Her eyes light up as she squeals with delight, her mood brightened out of nowhere. 

“Are you ok? Do you need a second to process this, or…?” David trails off as he sees Gwen’s tail wag.

His face looks shocked as she gets up, still covering parts of her body and her ears straight up and forward.

“Why wouldn’t I be ok? I’m a werewolf,” She practically beams with delight as she plays with her ear motions.

David sighs, a grin resting on his face. His eyebrows wilt down as he got up as well, running his hand through his hair and scratching his ears.

“Of course you would take this fine, you’re Gwen!” He chuckles, watching her smile the biggest he had seen in months.

“This is incredible! Think of all the things I could do now!” She says.

David just nods at her, until she turns around with a sudden concerned look on her face. He leans against the tree, making a hand motion for her to say what she needs too.

“What happened to me last night? How did you find me?” She asks, sitting back down.

David chuckles in response.

“Well, you happened to find me! I was quite surprised to find you wandering the woods, but when you began to go through your transformation, I knew why. Weres do tend to go into a more woodsy area to transform,” He explains.

“You were the russet wolf? And weres?” Gwen asks, clearly confused by the new information.

David makes a noise that sounds much like a soft “Oh”. 

“Weres are nicknames for werewolves. Some werewolves prefer Lycans or something else, but I personally use weres,” David tells her, watching her eyes light up again.

“There are more werewolves?” She asks, her voice hushed down to a whisper.

David laughs as he begins to explain more to her.

“Yes, yes there are. In fact, there is a pack in this area we have to go see. We have to get you registered as an official were, ok? It should be simple, the leader is quite nice. I bet she’ll adore you.” 

Gwen nods back to him as she averts her eyes down to the grass. Her face is completely flushed red as she chews on her lip awkwardly. It was something she did when she got nervous, and she was definitely nervous now.

“Can I at least get some clothes first?” She spits out, a hopeful look on her face.

David’s face gives the pretty clear answer of no to her. She grumbles, shuffling her arms a little. David sighs as he holds out his hand toward Gwen. 

“Ok, look. If I can’t have clothes, can you at least look the other way? I’d prefer my coworkers to not look at my body, thank you very much,” She asks.

David nods a very quick yes, turning the other way as Gwen’s hands fall off her body. He flushes as he knows his co counselor, who he happens to think very fondly off, is standing bare naked right behind him. He can hear a gentle sigh coming from her.

“Alright, let’s go meet a bunch of other werewolves naked,” She huffs, crossing her arms together.

David beams as he waves Gwen onwards, and the take off deep into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting! Next chapter, Gwen is most likely going to learn more about this new world, and what is involved with being a were. Also, ending up with your cbfl in the woods? Oh boy! Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. The Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has begun the first steps on her journey as a werewolf, but now she will have to met with the Alpha council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition chapter? Sorta? Whatever, I wrote this because it just worked and I liked it, ok? Also, the last names Greenwood and Santos belong to Forestwater on tumblr. (Go check her stuff out, it's great).Also, some people gave me kudos? What the hell? I mean, thanks, but I didn't think this was good enough for that. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

“So, what would you like to know about being a were?” David smiles, keeping his eyes in front of him.

She can hear Gwen shuffle from behind him, before she begins to speak.

“I don’t think you really want to know, trust me,” Gwen says, turning a light red.

David continues walking forward, his eyes settling on the shades of green in front of him. He almost turns back, but the reflex of privacy gives him a break. He grabs onto his forearms, his mind reeling as he finally responds.

“Well, I do. Anything to make this more comfortable for you, I will try my best to do!” He promises, his usual cheeriness full.

Silence returns to them as David awaits an answer as they continue to walk across the deep forest. He wags his tail ever so slightly, and his mind wanders on. 

“Is heat a real thing?!” She spits out, turning her head away from David.

Her coworker flushes a deep red, his tail sticking straight up. His ears go all the way up as she turns around, his eyes wide as he stops and his expression is embarrassed. 

“Where did you hear about that?” He questions, flushing a deeper shade of red as he looks at her up and down.

She covers herself up with her arms and her tail covering herself, growling towards the man in front of her. 

“So it is real? I thought it was just a fanfiction thing made up by some really horny people,” She states, recalling all of the werewolf aus she had read over the years.

David looks away, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He stares up at Gwen’s eyes, an awkward expression remaining on his face.

“Well, not as you know it. Heat is more like…” He trails off, looking for the right example.

Gwen looks up towards him, shuffling around awkwardly. She looks around everywhere, her eyes shifting. 

“Think of it like a bit of a want. It’s not really anything more than just putting you in the mood. It isn’t much more than that, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” He explains, waving his hands around a bit.

“That’s.. Good. I’m glad it’s not more than that. Should I know anything before I go stand naked in front of a counsel of werewolves?” She asks, taking a step back from David.

David looks almost pitying as he gazes at Gwen. He walks over to her, turning his head ever so slightly to the side. He considers what kind of advice he should give her, but she speaks to him.

“Why the hell are you looking at me like that?” She glares at him, her eyes narrowing.

He opens his eyes up, shaking his head. His thoughts trail into a pattern that couldn’t be explained. His mind radiated with compliments that were foreign to him. Sure, compliments were something that were frequently said by him, but these thoughts were different. It made him feel odd, almost as if something was off. He felt his face heat up as he glanced at her. Her beautiful light walnut brown shimmered, her garnet red hair falling out of it’s ponytail. Small marks covered her face, and little splinters and muck blankets her lightly. Her tail may have been mangled, but she still looked pretty in David’s opinion.

“Sorry! It’s just, I’m not used to your tail and ears yet.” David lies, rubbing his arms awkwardly.

Gwen nods, a small smile resting on her face as she looks down. She speaks softly, as if she was going to scare David.

“I can’t believe I’m literally a part of a werewolf story. It’s so weird, but it’s kind of amazing,” Gwen whispers, a grin appearing from ear to ear.

David understands. Being paranormal had always been weird to him, even if he had a few mentors to teach him what to do.

“I know. Like I said, just ask me anything you need to make the transition easy. Really, what do you want to know?” He asks her, continuing to walk again.

“I guess I have a few questions,” She admits, catching up to David.

He makes note of the way Gwen makes a small shuffle to catch up and how she keeps herself covered.

“Are the Alphas real, or is that just a made up?” She questions, looking around the woods.

“Well, they are real, but it’s complex. You are born as a certain group and are trained as such. Alphas help run packs and are basically the leaders of weres. Betas are basically people who follow the Alphas, but who are higher ranked Omegas. Omegas are the main group, and they are basically the society itself.” David explains, counting off the groups on his hand.

Gwen nods her head.

“So, something else. You said there is a council we are going to see? What… does that mean?” She breaks her sentence off, clearly distracted.

They begin to approach a stream, rushing water lapping at David’s feet. He jumps over it landing gracefully on the other side. The stream is small, but they still have the possibility to fall in. David watches the water for a second before staring at Gwen jumping over the stream. It is almost as if she trips over the air, but she sends herself flying. She gets closer to the water, but not until David intervenes. Gwen lands right against them, their bodies pressing together ever so slightly. The heat makes them both flush red again, before Gwen pushes him away. The feel of her touch still lays against David, but he snaps out of it quickly.

“Right. The council are the local pack representatives. The Main Alphas all gather together, and they form the council. We have to see them so you can be properly taken care of as a were,” David says, turning away from Gwen.

“Right, sounds good,” Gwen responds, beginning to walk forward again with David.

David takes a deep breath, and turns his head towards Gwen. He has to tell her the downside. As much as he hates crushing the happiness she has, he has to warn her. Being paranormal wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows, and David knew that better than anyone.

“Look, I know this is basically like the books you read, but it’s not. There are people you have to look out for, people who will try to kill you. You can’t tell anyone about this, or you could put yourself in danger,” David’s voice is so serious, it shocks Gwen.

David almost never took on such a tone. The only time she had ever seen him use such a tone was when he was yelling at Max. It surprised her that now she was the one getting this tone. Realization struck her on how much danger she could really be in if David used that tone. 

“Right,” She agreed, moving forward a little more quickly.

Just ahead of her, willow trees arched into an entrance that was covered in ivy. Bright green grass coated the flower, and wildflowers growing in patches plagued the meadow. Fresh air unlike any Gwen had ever breathed before coated the sky, and oak trees lined the path in. Green in twenty different shades capped the land. David took a steady breath in, leading the way towards the curtain of ivy. He brushed it aside, holding it open for Gwen to walk forward. Gwen bowed politely, then took fast steps into the gorgeous landscape in front of her. Different trees surrounded a bright clearing filled with sunlight, where six wolves stood in a semicircle. They all stood on broken tree trunks, covered with flowers and weavings. Some sat on pillows while others sat on small rugs, but all of them faced the two new wolves joining them.

Blue, Green, Gold, Brown, Amber, and Violet eyes all stared at her, and suddenly she felt much more uncomfortable in front of the crowd. David follows up from behind her, nodding his head down to greet the wolves.  
“Alphas,” He says politely, bowing to show respect.

The wolf with green eyes begins to shift. They become a human woman, with dark honey skin and curly black hair. Her eyes remain on Gwen, her expression sharp with interest.

“David,” The green eyed woman greets. “Who is this?”

David makes a small sighing sound, turning towards Gwen’s suddenly worried face.

“My Alphas, this is Gwen. She was found to be a werewolf last night after an incident,” David remarks, keeping the last part as vague as he can.

Now the golden eyed one stares at Gwen, now a human woman with sand colored skin and snow white hair. She sits regally, with one leg crossed with the other. Her hands are woven together, clearly judging Gwen’s appearance at the moment.

“Incident? What incident?” The golden eyed one asks, her voice commanding and calm.

David clears his voice, biting his lip.

“I,uh, might have gone out on the full moon? Gwen came after me to see if I was ok, but she transformed underneath the moonlight,” David explains awkwardly.

The golden eyed one purses her lips lightly, getting a look from the green eyed one. The brown eyed one shift, revealing themselves to be a human male with blonde hair and tan skin. He turns towards Gwen, speaking softly.

“Don’t worry about Adela, she’s just angry to be up so early,” He jokes, earning a small snicker from both Gwen and David.

Adela snaps up, snarling towards the brown eyed jokester.

“I am not!” She growls, letting out a hmpf. “I am mad that someone has broken the code.”

David shuffles up awkwardly, before Gwen finally speaks up.

“Um, what’s the code?” 

That earns a shocked face from all of the humans, and the other wolves begin to turn human. The one with violet eyes let out a small whisper.

“You don’t know the code?” 

Gwen shakes her head no, and Adlea and the blue eyed one exchange looks.  
“Estelle,” Aldea addresses, coughing slightly.

Estelle, or the blue eyed woman, nods her head solemnly.

“David, tell me the whole story.” Estelle commands, giving David a small glare.

David begins from the morning of yesterday all the way up until now, and the Alphas all end up with dismayed faces, turned towards Gwen. Gwen’s face looks embarrassed, rubbing her arm slightly. Her eyes are glaring at the floor as the Alphas watch her shuffle herself around.

“Oh, Darling. Were you not taken care of?” The purple eyed one steps over to them, putting her porcelain colored hand on her shoulder.

That takes Gwen by surprise, and David pulls Gwen closer to him. He frowns, wrapping his arm around her. Gwen and the other lady have looked eyes, with Gwen having fear in her orbs

“Alpha Selena,” He interrupts their exchange of looks.

Selena turns towards David, pushing her long,black hair out of the way. Her eyes now lock with David’s, an unresolved question resting in them. He gazes back, then turns toward the other Alphas. Gwen turns to them as well.

“I was! My family were fine, and I am alright,” Gwen spouts defensively.

Selena tsks, tilting her head sideways.

“That is not what I meant. I meant, were you eating a proper diet? What about your wolf side?” The older female asks, sending a side eye to David.

Gwen tilts her head down and to the side, sending a confused look David’s way. He nods, sending a look towards the alpha’s again.

“I mean, yeah? I guess eating ramen for dinner every night is bad, but I do have salads often. And my wolf side?” She shrugs, getting a very concerned look from Estelle.

“That is not a proper diet for a werewolf. You are probably lacking in proteins, and we should send you to Nora,” She suggests, turning to the rest.

“Alpha Zoe? Any thoughts?” Estelle turns towards the amber eyed girl with tan skin and dark tawny hair.

Zoe nods, getting up from her seat to walk over to Gwen. Selena returns to her seat, and Zoe takes her place.

“Gwen, why were you left ignorant to our society? Did your family never inform you?” She asks, suspicious of her answer.

“No, they didn’t. I wasn’t born this way, I just turned for the first time,” She reveals, getting a horrified look from all of the Alphas.

Shock rests on them, and Zoe returns back to her perch of a seat. She murmurs something to Estelle, before Estelle stands up. Her body is tall and muscular, and her eyes turn up to the sky as she speaks.

“May the gods have mercy on my soul,” She murmurs, before looking back towards Gwen and David.

Estelle rubs her temples, using her hands as she talks. Silence echoes the clearing until she speaks again.

“Gwen, I do not think you realize how serious this is. If you had transformed for the first time last night, that means that you must have been turned. Do you have any memory of being bit by a wolf-like creature?” Estelle asks, her voice filled with concern.

Gwen flinches, grabbing onto her almost faded bite mark on her arm. It sprouts with pain at the mention, nodding her head up towards the Alphas.

“I do. I was bit by a blonde wolf a few weeks back, and I had started to feel odd…” She trails off, the memory and pain clouding her eyes.

Gwen was almost never this quiet, but when she was, something was wrong. She squeezed the bite hard one time, then letting her hands fall to her sides. The Alphas all exchange glances,almost as if they are speaking in code to each other. Gwen’s wolf ears twitch lightly, and she wraps her tail around her lightly.Soon the Alphas break conversation, and all eyes are on Gwen.

“I am sorry this has happened to you, Gwen. Unfortunately, you cannot change back now, but we can assign someone to come in and teach you about our society. David, you will aid this girl and make sure she is filled in on all she has missed. As for the blonde wolf, please tell us more about that,” Estelle insists, sitting down and crossing her legs.

Gwen nods, before speaking slowly.

“I was walking in town one day, when a blonde wolf with bright blue eyes attacked me. I remember the wolf’s fur was silky smooth, and it had the biggest jaws I had ever seen.” Gwen shivers before continuing her monologue.

“They had bit me on my arm, and I still have the scar to prove it. I had started feeling weird, almost as if I was sick. That asshole had left me wounded and sick, and David was the only one who helped take care of me. He was the one who helped me figure stuff out this morning,” Gwen monologues,showing off the scar on her arm.

The Alphas all nod, then turn into a conversation of hushed whispers. Gwen shuffles closer to David, whispering in his ear.

“I’m guessing this is not normal?” Gwen whispers, smirking to herself.

David simply just nods, holding in a small chuckle. Estelle clears her throat, drawing both counselors' attention back to the Alphas.

“David Greenwood, Under order of the council, you will aid this new werewolf by informing her of what she has missed and caring for her. You will help her into this new world, and once she is done, she will join a pack and become one with our society. Is that clear?” Estelle commands, staring David right in the eye.

David nods, swallowing down his insecurities.

“Yes, Alpha Estelle,” He responds, sending a small smile towards Gwen.

“Good. The first order of business is that you take her home and get her dressed. Then take her to Nora’s clinic, alright?” Zoe interrupts.

He nods, sending a radiant smile towards her.

“Off you go, take her back to your cabin,” Aldea waves them out of there.

They both nod, and walk through the ivy curtain once again, beginning to walk through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can rip my story ocs out of my cold dead hands, thank you very much. We will see more of the Alphas later, but that will probably be much later. Also, I knew someone was gonna be like "What about heat? Is that real in this story?" so I came up with a better version. Also, I love writing flustered David, ok? Sue me.


	4. Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and David visit the vet? The doctors? Well, they go to some kind of office for medical stuff and meet an oc of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Sees people have left kudos, comments, and saw the amount of hits*
> 
> Me: Am I dreaming? Is this real? 
> 
> No, but really, thank you guys so much. So sorry this is a shorter chapter, I was busy working on the one shot I just published for my friends birthday.

As both of the counselors leave the ivy curtain behind, they pick up an uncomfortable silence Twigs crunch under their bare feet, and they continue towards camp.

“So, that wasn’t a total disaster,” Gwen breaks the silence, folding her hands behind her back.

David nods, smiling in a forced way.

“Right. The Alphas were right though. We should get you to Nora,” David says, tilting his head a little.

Gwen turns her head toward David, her eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Who is Nora? They kept on mentioning them,” She asks, stepping over a huge branch.

David makes a small noise, trying to think of what to say.

“Nora runs a clinic in town. Think of her like a doctor mixed with a vet. She works with weres,” David explains.

Gwen makes a small sound that sounds like an “oh”. She nods, then continues on. 

“I do get some clothes before we go, right?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen stares out the window as the trees go by, green blurring together as she picks at her shirt. David is next to her, driving the car, and watching straight ahead. She turns her head for a split second to look at her friend, but turns it straight back afterwards. Gwen sighs, unsure of what to say.

“Right. You said I could ask you questions if I was confused, right?” Gwen forms the words in her mouth, putting up her feet on the dash.

David nods, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“How often do people get… what was the word… turned?” She asks.

David grips the steering wheel, his breath now becoming shallow. His jaw clenches, and Gwen scoots back a little. David turns to her quickly, seeing her flinch away slightly, then takes a deep breath. He tries to calm his thoughts, but he still is shaking slightly.

“I’m not mad at you, I promise. I just... “ He trails off, his eyes glazing with anger.

Gwen raises an eyebrow, awaiting his response. David begins to speak again, trying to control himself. He almost never got this angry, and when he did, he tried his best to control it.

“I can’t believe someone would do that. To turn someone against their will, and to be stuck like that, I just can’t stand it! Being a were is a curse,” David hisses to her.

Gwen’s eyes go wide, and her face is filled with shock.

“I…” She starts, trailing off.

David’s face falls, and he shakes his head. 

“Sorry. It’s really not a curse, but it is difficult. The fact that someone left you alone to figure this out on your own is horrible,” He says, a pitying look replacing the anger.

“David, it really isn’t that bad. I mean, being a werewolf sounds pretty cool,” Gwen says, giggling slightly.

David shakes his head, his grip tightening again. His eyes dart from the path in front of him and his friend.

“No, it is. It’s serious. You should have- I should have-” He sputters, his shoulders going up.

“David, really. It’s fine.” Gwen attempts to calm him down.

David sighs, turning around a corner in the road.

“Gwen, you had no idea about our world. You wouldn’t be able to get healthcare, or feed properly, and something could have happened!” David worries.

Gwen’s ears go up, her face now filled with slight panic.

“What do you mean?” She asks, her voice slightly quivering.

David smiles kind of oddly, turning again into the small, abandoned town.

“It’s a bit hard to explain. Werewolves are special, so we need different things to make us healthy. I’ll have Nora explain once we get inside. But first, let's cover up your ears and tail, yeah?” David chuckles, looking at the dark red appendages fluffed out.

Gwen chuckles, nodding lightly. David opens up the glove box, pulling out a long sweater and beanie. He places the hat on top of her head, covering her second set of ears. He hands the sweater to Gwen, who ties it around her waist. She grips the car door’s handle, holding in whatever panic attack was rising. David reaches out to touch her arm lightly, and Gwen’s eyes reach his. His gaze asks if she is ready to go inside, and she nods yes. They both open their doors, landing on the empty road. 

Gwen looks towards the small brick building in front of her. She gulps, looking at the sign hanging on the wall.

“Nora’s Animal Clinic,” She reads aloud, putting her hands on her hips.

David walks up next to her, and sashays over to the glass door. A small sound of a bell rings as they step into the office. Cool air hits Gwen’s face as she looks around the room. There are few small chairs with no one in them, a potted plant in the corner, and a receptionist's desk with someone sitting behind it. The woman looks up towards the two, pushing her white hair out of her left eye. She has a half shaven cut with long hair on one side and sapphire blue eyes. A necklace dangles from her neck, and she is wearing a plain white T-shirt.

“Hello David. Who’s this?” She nods her head in Gwen’s direction.

David waves hello, his greeting short.

“Hi Arizona! This is Gwen. We are here to pick up our dog, Alpha,” He explains, his voice odd.

Arizona makes an “oh” sound, her eyes a bit wide. She picks at the dangling necklace for a second, then nods towards Gwen.

“Pleasure to meet you, Gwen,” She turns towards David, “I’ll call Nora.”

She presses something on her phone, picking it up quickly. Arizona waits a second, then speaks quietly.

“Nora, is Alpha ready?” She asks, putting her feet up on the desk and leaning back in her chair.

She nods, making a humming sound. In the meantime, Gwen turns to David. 

“David, we don’t have a dog. What’s going on?” She whispers in his ear.

“It’s a code we use. Nora is a normal vet, but she also works with weres. Arizona is the werewolf that works with her and gives her advice. We basically are telling her that you need a check up and you are a werewolf,” David explains, whispering back.

Arizona slams down the phone, nodding her head towards the door next to her.

“Go on in, Greenwood and co.” Arizona grins, pulling out her own personal Iphone.

David walks up to the door with Gwen trailing behind him. He grabs her arm lightly, and leads her into a brightly lit room. Gwen squints as her eyes adjust to the space. A sky blue paint covers the walls, chipping every now and then. There is a desk and a computer, pretty much what you would see in a normal doctor’s office, but there are wolf and dog diagrams on the walls. A woman with tan skin and dark hickory hair sits down by the desk, raising her head towards Gwen and David. She looks no older than 20, and could possibly be mistaken for a teenager.

“Hello! You must be Gwen,” The woman smiles. “I’m Nora.”

Gwen timidly waves hello before David interrupts.

“Nora, can I talk to you outside for a minute?” He asks, giving Gwen a sideway glance.

“Sure. Go ahead and have a seat on the table, Gwen. I just need to speak with David,” She escorts the man out, closing the door behind her.

Gwen sits down on the medical table, her eyes wandering around the room. It certainly looked like a vet’s office, but something about it was off. Her eyes dart over to the multiple empty mugs, each with pet puns on them.

Coffee or Tea addict, Gwen thinks.

She was like that too. She couldn’t go a few hours without a caffeinated drink to keep her awake, which meant multiple cups of tea and coffee. Most of them were decaf, but some would be caffeinated on a hard day. Gwen stares at the multiple posters showing off choking hazards and other dog related facts. She sighs, boredom crossing her mind. 

Mumble came from outside the door, not loud enough to be heard. Gwen removes her beanie hat, letting her crimson ears flop up. She twitches them, still not entirely used to how they feel. It’s like growing a new arm to her. It feels so entirely odd, but she’s sure she will eventually get used to it. Gwen’s tail wraps around her subconsciously, and her purple eyes rest on the fuzzy appendage. 

She moves it up and down, creating a small fan of air for herself. There isn’t much to do, and she wishes she could hear what was going on out there. Curiosity was always one of her worst weaknesses, and although she couldn’t admit it, she had always wanted to know more. 

The door creaks open, and Gwen’s head snaps to where Nora stands. She watches as the other girl sits down behind her desk, clicking the keyboard for a few seconds. She pulls out an orange fill, clicks the pen on her desk, and looks up to Gwen.

“Alright. What I’ve gathered from David is that you are a turned werewolf and just transformed last night,” She says, typing something on her computer.

“That is correct,” Gwen speaks, twiddling her thumbs together.

“Congrats on that, by the way. I do have to ask you a few questions about that though,” Nora murmurs, her eyes on the screen.

Gwen nods, and Nora begins her barge of questions.

“Can you describe the wolf that bit you?” 

“Yes. Blonde fur, bright blue eyes, silky fur, and strong.”

“How long did you know you were a werewolf?”

“I just figured it out last night.”

“Have you transformed into your wolf side yet?”

“What’s that?”

Nora stops to look at Gwen for a second, then clears her throat.

“Your wolf side is when you transform into an actual wolf. It happens on full moons or when you choose. You will eventually be able to control it, but it will take practice,” She responds, going back to type on her computer.

Gwen makes an “ah” noise, and Nora goes back to asking questions.

“What is your diet like?”

“Mostly ramen and salads. It’s all I can make at the moment.”

“Hmmm. David will be your caretaker, correct?”

“I guess? The Alphas told him to teach me shit, so yeah?”

“Alright. Well, I just need to do a normal physical and whatnot, and then I can finish up,” Nora smiles, pulling up a stethoscope. 

The visit continues as normal, just as it would for any other normal doctor's visit. Once Nora is done, she continues to type onto her computer.

“Right,” She says, “Do you want me to bring in David, or should we stay alone for the final information?”

“You can bring him in, it doesn’t matter. He probably know more about this than me, as much as I don’t want to say that,” She chuckles, getting a laugh from Nora.  
Nora moves swiftly to open the door, waving David inside. He strolls in quietly, and sits next to Gwen.

“Alrighty. David, you need to get this poor girl to eat more meat. She needs to be taught how to transform.” Nora casually throws the folder to David, watching him fumble to catch it.

“Got it.” He responds, opening up the file.

“And Gwen, from what I’ve heard from both of you, you need to take a break. You have been through so much with everything happening right now, and your stress levels are through the roof. Take a self care day, ok?” Nora says, raising her eyebrows.

Gwen begins to protest, sputtering out a fight, but Nora interrupts. She slams down the folder, crossing her hands.

“Sorry, but I know what you are going to say. I am insisting, and as a doctor, I am just looking out for you. David, you will be in charge of taking charge of bringing her in and beginning her work of her new powers,” Nora monologues, smiling.

Gwen sighs, and David pats her shoulder. He covers Gwen’s wolf ears, and they say their goodbyes to Nora. They walk out of the office, and head into the front room. David pulls out his wallet, placing some money down on Arizona’s desk. Gwen protests for the second time, but once again, she is cut off.

“Stop. This is the least I can do,” David says, nodding to Arizona who is looking at her phone.

Gwen makes a hissing sound, walking out with David onto the bright streets. They both hopped the car, heading back to the camp for a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is absolutely going to be Gwenvid fluff, because why not? I can't wait to write it :)


	5. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David bugs Gwen to relax, and she gets her hair brushed out by her boyfrien- friend. Just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Enter the room*
> 
> *Throws this at you*
> 
> Here you go! 
> 
> *Runs out*

As soon as Gwen and David pulled up to camp, screams from the campers filled the air. Gwen quickly got out of the car, slamming the door loudly. She scowls as she runs over to where all the campers are huddled over, with Nikki in the middle. Gasoline overwhelms the air, and she instantly knows what’s going on.

“Stop trying to set Nikki on fire, damn it!” Gwen snarls, her voice coming out as a growl.

The campers immediately back away, all staring at the two girls. She picks up Nikki, sighing as she moves her away from the others. She prepares to give them a chewing out of a lifetime, but David puts a hand on her shoulder. They exchange a look, causing Gwen to just turn away.

“Alright, alright. Campers, go to your tents. I’ll deal with you all later,” She frowns, setting down Nikki.

They grumble off, and a resounding “Come on!” is heard from both Preston and Nikki. She crosses her arms, sending a little twitch into her ears. David notices, and tries to put a calming look onto his face. She breathes out loudly, rubbing her temples lightly. Her face wrinkles, and she crinkles her eyes. David puts his hands on her shoulders, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe we should listen to Nora’s advice and you should take the day off?” He suggests, getting a glare from Gwen.

“Hell no,” She hisses, pulling away from his grasp. “No fucking way.”

“Language,” He reminds, getting an eye roll for Gwen.

“Shut up,” She hums, heading towards the counselor cabin. 

David trails behind her, following closely after. She slams the door quickly after her and David, sashaying quickly to their chairs. Gwen crashes down, slumping into her chair. She pulls a clipboard off the floor, which gets an odd look from David.

“Come on, Gwen. I know you love breaks, why can’t you just take one now?” He asks.

“I’ve ignored doctors before, David,” She snarks his name. “And besides, if I take a break, everything falls apart. You know that.”

David paused, his brain trying his best to recall what she just said. He stammers on his words, his eyes growing wide.

“You ignore your doctors?”

Gwen pauses before responding.

“Sorta? I mean, I’ve gotten the whole “stress isn’t good for you” lecture a million times now, it just goes over my head at this point,” She responds, picking up a pen and unclicking it.

Now that makes David furious. To what extent would Gwen work herself? What if she passed out? Is that why she had been using ice cubes to stay awake? David lets a growl settle in his throat, and walks sternly over to Gwen. She looks up, unamused. He grabs the wooden clipboard out of her hands, causing gasp of shock to leave his friend. He snatches the pen as well, throwing onto the side. They clatter as both of them meet eyes. 

“Gwen, You are taking the break,” David insists, pointing his finger down at her.

Gwen snarls, getting up to reclaim the clipboard, only to feel a hand on her arm. She looks away, avoiding his sea green orbs. He picks up her chin, making her stay still.

“I won’t say it again. I won’t let my CBFL work herself to death and I won’t disobey my Alphas again. You are taking a break!” He commands, his eyes dead serious.

For a second, shock takes over Gwen. They just stand there, having an unspoken conversation. Gwen hesitates, thinking it over. A break from the chaos would be nice, but who would take care of the kids? Who would take care of the bills?

“What about the kids?” She finally murmurs out.

David is now the one caught off guard, as he thinks about it for a moment.

“Quartermaster,” He responds.

Gwen just nods, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

“All right, fine. I’ll take a break day. What do you even do for a break day?” She hisses, giving up.

David’s face lights up as he has an idea rush to him. He runs over to the small closet they share and throws Gwen a fluffy towel. She catches it, but fumbles around a bit first. She begins to speak, but David cuts her off.

“Let me handle the rest, alright? If you have been overworking yourself to the point where you are putting ice cubes on your skin to stay awake, we need to change that,” He says, pulling out her robe as well.

Gwen just nods, admitting a quiet defeat. She sighs, heading towards the door sleepily. She can feel exhaustion finally taking place after her little werewolf escapades, and for the first time that day, she felt tired.

“Thanks David. What did I ever do to deserve you?” She yawns, heading out the door.

David blushes more than he should at the compliment. He pulls out a change of sheets for Gwen, letting his mind wander. He should have known she was this burnt out sooner. He was always leaving her for his werewolf adventures at night, causing her to look after some very special kids. Even with two counselors it was exhausting, so with one it was probably even worse. Guilt boiled in his stomach, making his insides squirm. He felt regret creep up on him, making him shiver lightly. He folds his ears against his head, and gets to work.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Water runs down her body as she stares at the wall. She hums quietly, picking up her cheap shampoo. Although she won’t admit it, she is enjoying her break from the chaos. The ability to stop and just rest under the water is so soothing, she had no idea. She hadn’t had a break in almost a month, going many nights sleepless. It just felt so nice to be here right now, with hot water touching her skin.

She turns to read the shampoo bottle. Lavender and peppermint, the cheapest option they had that she liked. She often just picked whatever the cheapest option was, but she had decided that day to treat herself a little. She squirted some out, lathering it into her hair. It was one of the only times she let her hair down. 

A loud clattering noise makes her jump. She fumbles around, slipping on the shower’s floor. The prominent sound of shouting makes her eyes widen.

“Don’t eat that Nikki!” 

Gwen sighs, her moment of peace ruined as she rinses out her hair. Of course. They one time she actually has time to relax, chaos shatters it. She groans, watching the soap fall out of her hair. She slams off the water, grabbing her robe, preparing her voice. She bashes open the door, wrapping the towel she had gotten from David earlier her hair. She is still soaking wet, but she doesn’t care. 

“Alright, you spawns of satan! Which one of you is causing trouble?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen sighs, falling down onto her newly made bed. The sound of David’s groaning makes her sigh, turning her head towards the exhausted man next to her. He is frowning, his eyes turned up to the ceiling. 

“Thanks for making my bed for me,” Gwen smiles, sitting up in her bed.

David grins back, perching up to sit next to her. He reaches over grabbing a clipboard to pull over to them, and throws it to her.

“No problem! Now, that is a list of everything we are going to do today,” David smirks, watching Gwen suspiciously pick up the paper.

Her eyes read over it, scanning the page as she lifts an eyebrow. She looks up at David, then looks back down at the paper.

“Brush out hair? Teach wolf form? Order more meat?” Gwen reads aloud, getting a nod from David.

“That’s right! All very important things,” He tells her, getting a small eye roll from Gwen.

She hands back the clipboard, and David rests it aside. He rubs the back of his neck, getting a look from Gwen. He gets up to pick up a small purple brush, and settles back down next to Gwen. She tilts her head like a confused puppy.

“Right. So, I do have a favor to ask you,” David admits, brushing the top of his head with his fingers.

Gwen doesn’t respond, so he just continues.

“I just want to ask for some consent before I use my Alpha voice,” He stutters out.

Gwen just tilts her head again, a puzzled look resting on her face. David picks at the bristles on the brush, trying to think of a way to explain it.

“What’s an Alpha voice?” She asks.

David coughs, then begins his explanation.

“An Alpha voice is… hard to explain. It’s like a tone of voice that can make you do things. Since I am an Alpha, I can use that tone to make you follow me or do things,” David clarifies, making Gwen’s eye widden.

She makes a growling sound, shuffling away from David. She’s clearly shocked, and that makes sense to David. 

“I know! It’s odd, but I promise I won’t do anything without you allowing me too. The only reason I’m talking about this is because I might need to use it if you can’t transform into your wolf form. I won’t do it if you don’t want to, of course,” David promises, getting a somewhat content nod from Gwen.

She shuffles back to where she was. She rubs her arm awkwardly, her ears flat against her head. She wraps her tail around her, droplets of water from her shower still barely there. 

“It’s alright. I didn’t know that was a thing. If you have too, I guess you could,” She says, her fingers twiddling together.  
David smiles, twisting the brush in his hands.

“Thank you. You have a lot of courage for that. Do you want me to brush out the matts in your hair?” He grins

Gwen nods as she shuffles over to him, letting her ears flop back up. He immediately begins to brush out her hair, watching the maroon locks flow through the brush. It looks gorgeous to him, like a pretty sea of velvet or a meadow of red dahlia flowers. It’s short, with a small shine to it when sunlight reflects onto it. She makes a small humming noise, smiling from ear to ear. She closes her eyes, letting her ears perk straight up. Her tail hits David’s legs, making him laugh. She radiates pure happiness as he brushes out her hair.

“You have no idea how good that feels,” She murmurs, her tail beating rapidly up and down.

David smiles, brushing out mattes in her tail now. She is able to sit still for long enough for him to break up the really terrible matts, and she purrs as he hits a particularly good spot. He notices, getting a giggle out of him.

“Oh, you like that spot?” He beams, getting another tail wag from Gwen.

She nods vigorously, stretching forward. She snuggles up against David, making a contented growl as he switches to scratching the spot on her tail. She looks adorably happy, and moves even closer. David blushes lightly at that, and she practically melts into his lap. Her head rests on his stomach, her body moved completely to weigh onto David’s. He doesn’t move for fear of making her get up, and her eyes are completely closed.

She’s making a purring sound, a contented groan escaping her mouth. He moves up to her ears, stroking them lightly. She looks more at peace than ever, a wave of calm resting on her. He makes a small, happy noise as well, continuing petting her ears. She opens her eyes sleepily, and looks up at David’s grinning face. She gasps, sitting up and moving away from David. She covers her mouth, her tail sticking straight up.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean too-” She stammers, her face getting a tinge of red to it.

“It’s fine! It’s a relaxation technique. That happens a lot to younger weres, it’s kind of like you are a puppy that wants pets. Don’t worry, really, it’s fine,” He smiles.

Her ears bend down, getting a frown from David. 

“Why do you do that?” He asks, getting a small head turn from Gwen.,

“Why do I do what?” She responds.

David rubs the back of his neck before he responds.  
“When you shift away and apologize. You're not offending me or anything,” David says.

Gwen shifts her eyes away, and it’s clear she has no intent on talking about it. David makes a small sigh, one that couldn’t be heard even if you were right next to him. She fiddles her fingers together, her ears swinging around a little.

“I know, just a… force of habit I got into a while ago,” She admits, her eyes meeting David’s.

A certain aura of the area tells David to get off the subject. He picks up the brush again, picking at it slightly again.

“So, do you want me to brush your wolf form?” David asks, getting a surprised look from Gwen.

She pushes her two pointer fingers together, doing an awkward thing with her hands. Her ears go up, a hopeful look on her face.

“Please? It felt really fucking nice,” She reveals, getting a small laugh from David.

She glares at him, making him cover his mouth with hand. His eyebrows raise, his ears perking up towards Gwen. She shoves him lightly, a playful meaning behind her eyes. He grins, clearing out his throat.

“Are you ready to transform, or do you need to change into something you don’t want to ruin?” He asks, getting a look from Gwen. 

She rolls her eyes, motioning for David to turn the other way. He nods, shifting his body so he is looking away from his co-counselor. He can hear the soft russell of clothes as he watches her shirt go flying across the room. David covers his eyes with his hand, a makeshift blindfold covering his eyes. His face turns a tomato red, his eyes staring into his palm. 

“Ok, I’m ready!” She calls, making David nod ever so slightly.

“Right.” David calls back.

“I, David Greenwood, order you to become one with your beast form!”

Gwen chokes as feel the same feeling over taking from last night. This time however, she doesn’t try to fight it. David turns around, watching her fall to the floor, worry in her eyes. He resists the urge to help her up or touch her, knowing what’s going on. Her amethyst eyes rest on David. She cries out, and she becomes a wolf. Her hair is now matted, her amethyst eyes now duller. Her mouth is in a small snarl, and her tail is wrapped around her.

“Hey, Gwen. How are you feeling?” He asks, rubbing the top of her head.

Her muzzle turns into a small smile, recognizing David. She tilts her head up, meeting his touch. He snickers, pulling up the brush and stroking her fur. Her tongue falls out, her face pure bliss.

Brush, Gwen thinks, sitting down.

It’s almost as if David reads her mind, because he caresses her fur lightly with the comb. His grinning as if he was just gifted a new puppy. He was, in a way, of course. 

“Who’s a good girl?” He asks, baby talking the wolf.

Gwen makes a small noise much like a growl, but tilts her head happily. She rolls over, her stomach now to the sky. Dust flies up off the old floor as she turns over, making her sneeze. David lets a small laugh for the thousandth time that day as he scraps out the matts of her fur. She lets out a little yelp, getting worried groans from David.

“I’m sorry, Gwen! Are you alright?” He worries, getting a grumble from the wolf.

He begins again as Gwen gets up to sit down on her haunches. She carefully moves, and David continues to comb out her fur. The sun shifts, and it shines onto them. Her bright fur now glimmers with light, and her fur turns vermillion red, a shade David had never seen before. Her eyes half close, lavender purple eyes filled with joy. Her ears tip up, and her tail wags slightly.

“There we go…” He murmurs, petting her.

The warm colors of the bright orb hits her pelt, and she lets her tongue hang out. Pure bliss fills her again, and she feels like she’s back in the forest again. But this time, she’s not scared of it. She feels an odd calmness to it, and for once in her life, she doesn’t hate that. She lets out a small purr, happiness resting on her mouth. She feels younger, like a teenager, almost. Gwen feels just pure bliss. She lets her eyes completely close, a whisper of peace overwhelming her.  
Sleep fall over her, and she lets herself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so ridiculously short. But, since we are almost at 100 hits, I will let you guys chose what happens next chapter. Fluff? Angst? Gwen trying out her new werewolf powers? Gwom/Dadvid? You chose! All you have to do is comment, and I will pick someone's idea! Thanks for reading!


	6. Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the only comment I got for writing Chapter 6 was "Just go with the flow.", so I did! This is basically just kicking off the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am so sorry this took me 2 weeks, but I was trying to figure out the plot of the story and working on other projects. This is just kinda the "kicking off the plot" chapter, and I really hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to leave comments, and hang with me on Tumblr at @campcampfanfan

David sighed, picking up his sleeping co-cousler and putting her on her bed. She shifts slightly when he lifts her, making a small groaning sound. She just looks so peaceful sleeping. Gwen slowly shifts back to her human form, folding in on herself. Her face is no longer frowning as it usually is. Instead, a small content grin replaces it. Her face is so relaxed, her usual unhappy wrinkles gone. That fills him with joy. It feels amazing that she’s here, laying on the bed.

He shifts across the room, opening the door quickly. He is careful not to slam it, as he knows it would wake Gwen up. He walks down the creaking steps, the echo vibrating in his ears. A small sigh escapes his lips, his thoughts running wild. Last night was absolutely wild. He had to leave for the full moon, but little did he know, they were there. David had just been walking when he had spotted the wolf. Blonde, blue eyed, and silky. Just as Gwen had described them. He did have to admit, he was not thinking at the time. He had just transformed, his anger overwhelming him.

Rage had filled him, his vision turning red. He just couldn’t think straight. He had attacked the other wolf, watching red splatter his pelt. David was just overwhelmed. 

“What the fuck is up with you, David?” 

David spun around, seeing a small boy behind him. Max looked up with his blue-green eyes, suspicion resting in them. He jumped slightly, still slightly shaking as he responded. 

“Language, Max. Please,” He insists, blowing out a breath of air.

Max rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as well. His dark sunshade skin glimmered in the sun, his skin wrinkling is disbelief. 

“Whatever. What crawled up your pants? And what’s up with Gwen?” He asks, trying to peer behind him.

“Gwen just had a rough night, ok? Please leave her alone for now. And that’s not nice!” He takes on a bit of a sharper tone.

That gets a snicker from Max, as he pulls out David’s phone. He unlocks it, getting an odd look from David. He raises an eyebrow.

“Fine, whatever,” Max turns away, beginning to walk away.

Rocks crunch under his feet as David rushes over, snatching his phone back lightly. He peers down at the picture, which was clearly taken during the early morning. It is surprisingly well taken, which he did make note of. Perhaps Max would like a photography camp of some kind. But when he focuses on the picture again, shock flows through his body. It’s a picture of a wolf, a dark red color with her eyes closed. Fear flows through him, but he quickly replaces it with a dull face. It’s clearly Gwen, but Max doesn’t know that.  
“Where did you take that picture?” He asks, staring at the photo.

“Last night, I saw a wolf in the woods. Thought I would take a picture,” Max shrugs.

“Why were you in the woods?” David demands, letting concern drip into his voice.

“Went for a walk. I..” He trails off, looking to the ground.

His eyes remain on the dirt as he kicks it up. He puts his hands together, shaking his head.

“Nevermind. It doesn’t matter,” He brushes it off and walks away from David.

David shuts off the phone, sighing at the matter. What he needed right now was someone special. Someone he had known for almost four years now. He went back inside the cabin, placing his phone down, and running off towards the wood. Green blurs by him, the smell of evergreens reaching his senses. He practically stumbles over a giant branch, letting a small noise out. He needs to talk to Maya.

He quickly jumps over a small creek, landing softly on the ground. David’s throat burned as he ran, a breeze whipping at his face. The ground feels uneven under his feet, roots jumping up to grab at his ankles. Branches hit his arms, and then, he sees it.

A large cave covered in ivy rests in front of him. It is surrounded with pine trees, and the smell of evergreens surround him. Small blue wildflowers rest on the small clearing in front of him, and rocks dot the outside of the cave. He walks forwards, entering the cave quickly. A small light overwhelms him, the sun’s rays beaming down inside it. He can now hear water falling, and he sees the glimmer of a small waterfall now. He sees two amber eye peering down at him, and a smile reaches his face.

“Mi Hijo!” The eyes call, coming up to hug him.

“Maya!” He calls back, squeezing her.

She pulls back, her gorgeous taffy skin illuminated by the sunshine. Her long, wavy black hair was covered by a small ivy crown and random leaves tied into her hair. She has a warm, welcoming smile.

“Why are you here?’ She asks, getting a polite chuckle from David.

“No ‘How are you?’” He giggles, getting a little chuckle from Maya.

She shakes her head, crossing her arms. Her sleeves, which are as wavy as her long, flowing dress, pool in between her arms. 

“You only come to see me when something is wrong,” She explains waving him over to a rock ledge.

David follows, sitting down on the hard surface. It sends a chill up his body as it is cold to the touch.

“So, nino, what is wrong?” She asks, crossing her legs.

David hesitates, not sure how to start off. He twiddles his thumbs together.

“Right. Maya, something happened last night,” David begins, which makes Maya’s ears go up.

A confused look is plastered on her face, but she motions for David to go on. He nods, and begins his monologue. He explains everything, from the wolf that bit Gwen to the Alpha council. It’s long, but Maya stays patient through all of it. By the end, she looks completely shocked.

“Who would do such a thing?” She demands, getting a shrug from David.

“I don’t know who it is, but like I said, there was a werewolf in their lycan form on the loose. That’s where you come in,” David reveals, getting another nod from Maya.

“I think I know what you are saying. You want me to look out for the wolf?” Maya questions.

“Exactly. The wolf is blonde furred, blue eyed, and has a long coat. ” David describes, listing off the things on his fingers.

Maya makes a little shake, almost as if she was manually writing it down in her head. 

“Got it,” She says, giving him an awkward thumbs up.

The both seem to sit in silence until David jumps up.

“The kids!” He exclaims, rushing out the door.

Maya just laughs as he takes off, watching leaves trail behind him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen let out a small cry, running through the dark forest. It was the nightmare, again. But instead of being human, she could feel her lycan form. Her red paws pat the ground as she moves faster and faster, trying to run. She could hear the monster’s breathing, and her eyes went wide. She had to move, to run. She couldn’t be caught again. 

The smell of the murky forest entered her nose, and she could hear the subtle crunches of leaves and twigs from behind her. Her eyes fell in front of her, and she could see a bright light. She races forward , mud dirtying her paws. She heard a loud boom come from behind, and tears of the sky pour down onto her fur. Her sangria purple eyes are wide, her face full of horror. The footsteps get closer, and she tries to pick up the pace. But she fails, stumbling into a fall. She can see the blur of gold behind her, and she freezes on the ground. She lays in the rain, awaiting her pain. Something in her broke, as if she was done. All she could do was just lay there, defeated. The blonde wolf slowly moves forward, and begins to growl at her.

“What do you want?” She demands, her voice almost silent.

The wolf just howls back, sky blue eyes glowing. It reaches down, touches her, and the memory replays.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen had always disliked being outdoors. If you asked her, she would want to stay indoors and binge Twilight for hours at a time, not seeing a ray of sunshine. She could stay home for days on end and be ok. Hell, she was amazing at it. She would sometimes stay indoors for a week on purpose, just to avoid other people. If she was being completely honest, the world was kind of horrible. People could be horrible with little to no repercussions, and that infuriated her. Gwen had especially hated being outdoors since a wolf bit her. It was unfortunate since it happened the day before camp.

It had happened on a quiet night in Sleepy Peak as she was coming home from “The Only Bar”, which Gwen thought the name was terrible. She wasn’t drunk, just buzzed, from her one drink. She had always hated the taste of alcohol, but loved the feeling. It made her feel like everything wasn’t so important, and it was bad. She knew it was bad to try and feel better using alcohol, but a part of her also didn’t care. It was a temporary fix, and she really didn’t have the money for therapy. It worked for now, which was really important. Plus, she never really got drunk, just buzzed. 

Gwen had never seen the creature coming. Maybe if she was paying more attention she would have recognized the snarling from behind her. The large canidae had watched her exit the bar, sharp eyes watching her every move. Gwen had been walking to her hotel room, when the brute attacked her. Claws scratched her, blood splattered on her, and a bite adored her arm. Pain shot through her, and she felt the bite in her blood. She had eventually fought away the wolf, shoving the monster off her. Fear shadowed her eyes, but she remembered one thing. Their eyes. Azure blue mixed with sky blue and flecks of gold. They reflected her horror back at her, fiercely looking through her. She slowly moved backwards, suddenly fleeing from the wolf. She raced away, tripping over herself. The night shadowed over her, and she fled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen woke up in a shudder. She looked around her room, sun rays covering her room. She had the nightmare again. Her breath calmed down, her brow furrowing. Her violet eyes watched the shadows move ever so slightly, the wind blowing on her window. She takes a deep breath, turning over to look at her neighboring bed.

Breath. You’re in a cabin, at Camp Campbell. You are here, with no wolves and nothing else to hurt you, Gwen thinks, turning up to the ceiling. 

For a second, she feels better, until she feels a sharp pain on her right arm. She sits up in bed, a pool of blankets settling in her lap. She touches the marks lightly, wincing when she feels a shock wave through her. Right, the bite.

Gwen sighs, now staring at the cabin door. David still has not returned, or at least isn’t back yet. Gwen mutters to herself, then looks down at the pool of blankets. She lets out a yelp, quickly covering herself with her blanket. She, for the second time in two days, woke up naked. Not the best, if you asked her. But right now, the bed feels so warm, and she just wants to lie there. Plus, she could wait for David. She lowers her ears, wrapping her now smooth tail around herself. She lets out a happy noise, petting her tail lightly. She nuzzles back in, resting on the hard mattress.

The sound of the door slamming open shakes her up, and she sits straight up. She is met with David’s grinning face. She smiles back, covering herself up with a blanket fully. David notices, shutting the door and avoiding his eyes away. She thanks him gratefully, pulling on a tank top and shorts. She also throws on a pair of thigh highs, and allows David to turn around.

“Thank you,” She says, getting a nod from David.

“No problem!” He responds, sitting on her bed.

She sits down next to him, crossing her legs to sit criss cross. He rubs the back of his neck, something he would often do when nervous or feeling awkward. Gwen raises an eyebrow, awaiting what he had to say.

“Right. Gwen, how would you feel about learning to control your wolf side?” David asks, getting an immediate nod from Gwen.

“Yes!” She exclaims, leaping up.

David lets out a small laugh, and gets up. He smiles, picking her up to her feet as well. The run out of the cabin, moving towards the edge of the camp. They quickly run across the dirt path, bare feet grappling the road. Smiles rest on their faces, and the wind whips by their face. They both can hear the camper’s voices fade away, all doing their own things. They then arrive at the end of the path, a small clearing covered in sunlight. Pinetrees surround it, and it has gaps so you can see the clear blue sky. He assists her over to the middle of the clearing, and takes off his shirt. Gwen looks away, a furious blush on her face. She refuses to look at him, feelings that are strange rising up to her head. Thoughts that are foreign rush to her head, and she can’t understand it.

“Gwen, you can look,” He laughs, using his hand to turn Gwen’s head.  
She meets his eyes, and she rubs her arms.

“Alright. Let’s learn how to turn into a wolf, shall we?” He grins.

“Right,” Gwen responds, shuffling back and forth.

David can sense her nervousness, and grabs at her arms. He gives a reassuring smile, his sea green eyes putting Gwen at ease. She lets out a deep breath, and lets her shoulders relax. She sends him a look that clearly states “Get started”.

“Alright, let’s do this. Do you wanna change, or transform in your clothes?” He asks.

“Clothes. I picked ones that are ugly as shit for this reason,” Gwen laughs back, getting a laugh back.

David grins.

“Right. Now, try and get on your hand and knees,” He states, and Gwen follows.

She can feel the blades of grass tickling her palms, and the morning dew that has not yet risen grasping at her skin. She looks up at him, feeling quite goofy with her current position. She lets out a small giggle at herself, letting her tail wag.

“Good,” David smiles, “Now close your eyes, and feel the earth. Feel the wolf inside you want to jump out.”

Gwen does just that, and she can feel a warmth spread through her body. She can feel the transformation nearing, but this time, it is barely painful. It spreads through her body, from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her tail. She feels larger than life, like a magical being. Well, she was one after all. She was a fucking werewolf! Gwen lets out a small purr at that statement, hearing David’s voice start again.

“Ok, good! Now, I want you to imagine your body shifting to the wolf form inside of you. Let the beast out, and let it take charge,” David states.

She can practically see her wolf form taking over, nausea being to take place as she tumbles. But once she feels better, she decides to make a remark.

“You’re so poetic David,” Gwen says, but it comes out as a growl.

She opens her eyes, met with the vision of David looking down at her and red fur. She looks straight down, and is met with giant red, furry paws. Her face turns happy, her tongue now sticking out.

“Good Girl!” David says, scratching her ears. 

Gwen can’t believe it. She’s standing here, as a giant wolf, on the edge of a forest. She jumps up, tackling David to the ground. She is just so filled with joy, she can’t hear the footsteps behind her. But when she does, it’s too late.

A boy with sunshade skin, ebony black hair, and teal eyes stands there with two other people. They look in awe at the werewolf and David. They saw it, they saw everything. The transformation, them leaving the cabin, everything.

“What the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Writing the next chapter will be fun. Also, suspense! Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope you enjoyed, and I will post as soon as I have completed my next chapter. (Also this is kinda cringe, but whatever. I hope you liked it. Also, Follow me on Tumblr at @campcampfanfan for information on my fics and Camp Camp content! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
